


Уничтожить «Сивиллу»

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когами пытается уничтожить «Сивиллу»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уничтожить «Сивиллу»

Когами медленно спускался по лестнице. Света от фонаря едва хватало, чтобы различить дорогу под ногами, и Когами всякий раз, делая очередной шаг, боялся оступиться и покатиться кубарем вниз. Даже если он не свернёт себе после такого шею и ничего не сломает — привлекать лишнее внимание было крайне не желательно. К тому же вот уже полчаса Когами казалось, что за ним пристально наблюдают из темноты. Пусть даже здесь не было полицейских дронов и не работала сеть, Когами знал: «Сивилла» не дремлет никогда. Особенно сейчас, когда он планомерно приближался к её сердцу.  
Впереди забрезжил свет — лестница заканчивалась, и дорога куда-то сворачивала. Когами бесшумно взвёл курок и прижался к стене, продолжая осторожно продвигаться дальше. Скоро он узнает, что представляет из себя «Сивилла», и обязательно, непременно, найдёт способ её уничтожить.  
Поворот постепенно становился ближе, и вот Когами сделал последний шаг, выдохнул и резко рванулся с места, держа пистолет в руках, как вдруг…

…Ему в голову прилетела подушка.  
Гиноза поправил очки, подошёл к зеркалу и стал аккуратно завязывать галстук.  
Когами снял наушники, посмотрел на экран, где его персонажа благополучно разнесли в клочья из доминатора, потом опять посмотрел на Гинозу и грустно вздохнул:  
— Ты меня совсем не любишь, Гино.  
Судя по тому, что через несколько секунд ему вручили брюки и рубашку, Гиноза его страданиями не проникся.  
— Одевайся, иначе мы опоздаем на лекцию по криминалистике.  
— А я ведь почти уничтожил «Сивиллу»…  
— В прошлый раз, когда ты два часа «почти уничтожал» Макисиму, нас заставили писать реферат по уголовному праву. На двадцать страниц. От руки.  
В некоторых случаях с Гинозой было бесполезно спорить, поэтому Когами стал натягивать брюки. Ничего, в следующий раз ему точно дадут закончить миссию. В конце концов, он ведь может случайно проболтаться, что Гиноза, закрывшись в ванной, растит щенят в «Sims»...


End file.
